¿ porque me olvidasteis?
by aran-potter
Summary: hola espero que les guste mi primer capitulo, es un poco soso comparado con los demas, ya que casi todo son recuerdos, pero esque hacía falta para enteraros de la historia
1. Default Chapter

¿Porque me olvidasteis?  
  
CAPITULO I : Recuerdos  
  
Una muchacha de unos 14 años estaba tumbada en la cama llorando y con una foto de ella y  
  
de 2 chicas más, hace un año que perdió a sus mejores amigas, y se estaba recordando  
  
como pasó todo.  
  
FlashBack   
  
( TRES AÑOS ATRAS)   
  
- ¡ Somos brujas ! - dijeron 2 chicas,una castaña con unos ojos grandes y azules(Cris), y otra   
  
con el morena con ojos marrones.(Alba)  
  
- que sois ¿ qué ? - Preguntó la castaña de ojos verdes.  
  
- brujas, Alba y yo somos brujas - dijo Cristina con voz como para intentar que arancha se  
  
calmara.  
  
- ¿ desde cuando? ¿ porque no me lo dijisteis antes? pensaba que era vuestra mejor  
  
amiga...  
  
- Arancha tranquilizate, nos enteramos ayer, todo empezó en el video-club, ibamos a alquilar  
  
la película de Moulin Rouge, entramos, y estaba la película de harry potter y la piedra   
  
filosofal, ellos todavía estaban en el tren y Cris y yo cerramos los ojos y desaamos estar allí,   
  
cuando abrimos, estabamos en el tren, luego mucho más a delante, empezamo a hablar   
  
con Dumbledore, nos dijo, que eramos brujas, pero que para poder ir a Hogwarts nos   
  
tenemos que intercambiar con gente de allí, porque nuestras madres no se lo pueden   
  
decir a nuestros padres por un rollo del ministerio de la magia o algo asi...   
  
- Entonces de vez en cuando nos intercambiaremos por gente de allí.  
  
- Ah por cierto, conocimos a Harry Potter a Ronald Weasley y a Hermione Granger  
  
- Y Harry esta un mazo bueno...  
  
Arancha parecía que estaba petrificada... Hasta que al final dijo :  
  
- Y como se yo que os habeis intercambiado??  
  
-Cuando no parezcamos nosotras...  
  
FIN FLASH BACK   
  
Arancha estaba secandose los ojos, y dijo :  
  
Todo estaba bien hasta que Alba me dijo que una persona la había dado una carta...  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
- una persona de allá me dijo que te diera esto.- Dijo Alba al darme un carta.  
  
Yo la cojí y la abrí decia asi :  
  
HOLA ARANCHA, SOY HARRY, SE QUE NO TE ESPERABAS ESTA CARTA PERO QUERRÍA DECIRTE UNA COSA,  
  
ME GUSTAS MUCHO, Y SE QUE LA DISTANCIA ES MUCHA, Y QUE SOLO TE VERE ESTANDO EN EL CUERPO   
  
DE ALBA Y DE CRISTINA.. PERO ME PREGUNTABA SI TU QUERRÍAS SALIR CONMIGO.  
  
ALBA Y CRIS ME DIJERON QUE TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS POR MI ES VERDAD?  
  
POR FAVOR CONTESTAME, Y DALE LA CARTA A UNA DE TUS AMIGAS PARA YO PODER RECIBIRLA  
  
BESOS   
  
HARRY P.  
  
( 3 meses mas tarde)  
  
- Arancha, tengo que decirte algo - dijo Alba  
  
- me estoy enamorando de harry, solo de verlo... me muero... y como eres mi amiga necesitaba   
  
decirtelo.  
  
- Si quieres corto con él...  
  
- No, os quereís ...  
  
- Pero Alba, tu te ves todos los días con el, y yo no podré verlo nunca..  
  
- Arancha no lo hagas..  
  
- vale..  
  
( 2 días mas tarde)   
  
- Arancha toma, una carta de harry - dijo cristina...  
  
Arancha muy contenta cojió la carta...  
  
ARAN, A LAS 5 Y MEDIA, VOY A INTERCAMBIARME Y TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO URGENTE.  
  
BESOS   
  
HARRY P.  
  
( a las 5 y media)  
  
- Alba me dijo que querías cortar conmigo - dijo Harry en el cuerpo de Alba  
  
- Es cierto...  
  
- Porque ¿?  
  
- por alba, ella se está enamorando de ti..  
  
- que que???   
  
- eso..  
  
- Arancha, no sabes que el padre de alba no es su padre en realidad no?  
  
- si, lo se, pero a que viene eso?  
  
- Malu, la madre de Alba, estubo saliendo con mi padre... y el la dejo embarazada...  
  
mientras estaba saliendo con mi madre, unos dias mas tarde la dejo embarazada ella..  
  
- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????? entonces ALBA... ES...TU.. HERMANA.. ??  
  
ella lo sabe?  
  
- Si...   
  
- Por eso, no salgo con ella..  
  
- A ti te gusta..  
  
- SI.. pero, estoy contigo..  
  
Arancha se quedo callada, se le calló una lagrima por cada ojo..  
  
- Harry, me parece que lo mejor es que cortemos.. y quedemos como amigos..  
  
- Yo pienso lo mismo, pero que sepas que te quiero...  
  
- Yo siempre te e querido, y siempre te querré.  
  
- Yo también.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK   
  
Me dijiste que me querrias toda la vida, no lo parece, os olvidasteis de mi, desde que alba y   
  
cris se fueron al mundo magico para siempre, yo me quede sola, en este mundo muggle,  
  
sin ninguna carta recibida de aquellos que se suponian que eran mis amigos,   
  
ninguna, bueno, si 1 pero de la persona que menos podía imaginar esa persona era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Yo hablaba con Malfoy a través de su lechuza... en realidad era una persona muy simpatica.  
  
Un día estaba en mi habitación y vino una lechuza que no conocia, no era la lechuza de Draco.  
  
Cojí la carta que estaba atada a su pata. y nada mas tocarla, sentí un cosquilleo en mi tripa,   
  
cerré los ojos,pero cunado lo volví a abrir, no estaba en mi habitación, era un despacho...  
  
- Buenos días - Dijo una persona, con una barba muy larga..  
  
- Dumbledore?, que hago aqui?   
  
- Sientese, por favor señorita Fonseca  
  
Al lado mio había 2 chicos, y una chica, con la misma cara qeu yo ( de asombrados)  
  
- os preguntareis que haceis aqui, pues yo os lo explicare, he estado hablando con el   
  
ministerio de magia, y este curso, va a haber en 5º curso 4 muggles, vosotros 4 sois los más  
  
indicados para este puesto, ya que vuestros amigos estan aqui.  
  
- Pero.. - dijo el chico de mi lado  
  
- dejeme terminar señor mydler, decía que este año va a haber 4 muggles en 4º curso, ya que   
  
estamos haciendo un experimento para ver si hacemos bien o no no cogiendo a gente que también  
  
le gustan esas cosas....  
  
- cada uno ira a la casa de sus amigos es decir, usted Arancha va a ser una leona, Marco va a   
  
ser una serpiente, Lorena un tejón, Y Kevin un águila.  
  
Os lo hemos dicho hoy, por que así teneis un mes entero para comprar vuestas cosas para 5º   
  
curso, acordaros, que el tren sale a las 11 en punto el 1 de septiembre, y que no os está   
  
permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio, debgereis ir al callejon Diagon, para compar el   
  
uniforme, la varita...  
  
Hasta el 1 de Septiembre ahroa tocar cada uno vuestra carta y estareís en vuestra casa,  
  
por vuestros padres no os preocupeis, ya lo saben. 


	2. comienzo de curso

hola!!! que tal? lo siento en haber tardado muhco en poner este capitulo, pero esque estoy con  
  
examenes y no me daba tiempo...  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias al unico review que tuve, ( uno es mejor que ninguno) y espero que   
  
este capitulo te guste   
  
¿ porque me olvitasteis?  
  
CAPITULO II : comienzo de curso  
  
El 1 de septiembre, Arancha entró al tren, llevaba una falda muy cortita, con una blusa que se  
  
le veía el vientre, que lo tenía todo liso, ella no se creía guapa, pero se veía muy bien,   
  
porque tenía unas curvas perfectas.  
  
Todavía era pronto, se metió sola en un compartimento.  
  
Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, pero solo tenía una cosa decidida : no ir a buscar  
  
a sus "amigos" si ellos pasabande ella, ella pasaba de ellos. No saia porue, pero tenía ganas   
  
de ver a Malfoy,será porque hablaba mucho con él... o por algo más..  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, empezó a subir gente en el tren, al rato la puerta se abrió, y un chico   
  
con cabellos rubios y unos ojos penetrantes grises, entro con dos "gorilas" en su espalda.  
  
Draco!!! - gritó Arancha y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pensando: Arancha que haces...  
  
Él me contesto al abrazo.  
  
Que tal arancha?-pregunt  
  
Nerviosa , y con ganas de empezar..  
  
Crabbe, Goile, iros, tengo ganas de hablar con Arancha a solas..   
  
Los dos "gorillas" le hicieron caso.. y nada más cerrar la pueta, Draco y Arancha empezaron  
  
a hablar , estaban los dos muy entretenidos mirandose directamente a los ojos, ya que era la  
  
1º vez que se veían en persona...  
  
Hablaste ya con Alba o con alguno de tus amigos?...si se les puede llamar as  
  
No , ni quiero hablar..  
  
Eso me gusta mucho más - dijo el rubio acercandose a la chica...  
  
A sí, y porque...- también acercandose ella..  
  
Porque así estarás mucho más tiempo conmigo - estando muy cerca de Arancha  
  
Y quien te a dicho que yo quiera estar contigo, y que ya no quiero a Harry? - Casi rozando   
  
los labios  
  
Draco da el paso final y da un beso apasionado a la castaña, una vez separados - me lo   
  
acabas de demostrar.  
  
Arancha sonrie... y se separa, - todavia siento algo por harry...  
  
-Lo se... pero esto puede durar un poco no?  
  
-Arancha le da un beso... sabes que?  
  
-Que-  
  
- tengo sueño..  
  
- pues duerme...  
  
- draco se sienta y arancha se tumba apollada en sus piernas se queda dormido.  
  
-accio manta . dice draco  
  
una manta no muy grande va hacia la mano de draco y una vez allí tapa a Arancha.  
  
-Muchas gracias...  
  
Arancha se queda dormida, draco estaba leyendo un libro, pero de vez en cuando miraba   
  
las piernas de arancha que estaban todas descubiertas. y al rato se abrió la puerta, dos   
  
chicos, uno moreno con ojos verdes(harry) y pelirrojo conojos azules(ron) acababan de entrar.  
  
Miraron a Draco, y a Arancha, a esta no la reconocieron, porque no se la veía la cara.  
  
Los dos se quedo mirando las piernas de arancha como embobados, al verlos Draco dijo :  
  
-Que Potter, te gustan sus piernas?  
  
- Quien es Malfoy¿? dijo Harry  
  
- Una chica muggle del experimentode Dumbledore   
  
-Y que haces tu con una muggle durmiendo en tus rodillas, no te daban asco¿? contesto el ojiverde  
  
-Es una amiga ma, ya sabras quien es ( indirecta) la conocí... hace mucho tiempo, y ahora es   
  
como si no tuviera amigos... y a de más desde cuando te tengo que dar a ti expkicaciones de  
  
con quien estoy?  
  
-anda harry vamonos, dijo ron  
  
Pero harry seguia embobado con las piernas.  
  
- a que son bonitas? ya no las vas a volver a tocar, (indirecta) ahora son mías.  
  
Harry dió un portazo. y se fue con Ron pensando en lo que Malfoy quería decir con lo de no las   
  
vas a volver a tocar....pero dejo de pensar y se fue con su novia...  
  
-----------------  
  
Del portazo, Arancha se desperto con un :  
  
-QUE HA PASADO?  
  
- tranquila, solo a sido el portazo de potter.  
  
-harry a estado aqui?. Arancha se quedo paraízada harry, el chico al que siempre había querído   
  
la había visto con Draco, su mayor enemigo ....  
  
-Tranquilizate, no te reconoció, pero le gustó tus piernas....( se echo a reir)  
  
-mis piernas....( sonrojada)  
  
- no creo que te reconozca mirate, que cambio, tu cuerp'o a cambiado, ahora eres muy linda  
  
y tu pelo a crecído antes lo tenias rubio y ahroa castaño, y encima te has puesto extensiones   
  
verdes y ese piercing en el ombligo te queda muy bien y mejor no hablamos de el tatuaje  
  
del hombro... es un fenix no?  
  
-Si, y mira estos dos- Arancha le enseña el del tobillo, que era un rayo ( hecho especialmente   
  
por la cicatriz de harry) y el de la parte inferior de la esplada , casi llegando al trasero, habia un   
  
león ( por sus amigas , que estaban en gry) estos dos ultimos no se veíoan porque estaban   
  
tapados por la falda y por las botas.  
  
Al salir del tren , Draco y Arancha iban agarrados de la cinturas, y eran la atencioón de todo   
  
el mundo, ya qeu era muy raro a un Sly con una muggle y más si es de Gry  
  
Una vez llegado a Hogwarts, Arancah se tenía que ir a la mesa de Gryffindor, y Draco a la de  
  
Slytherin, asique se despidieron con un beso, y quedaron para ir a desayunar al día siguiente.  
  
Arancha se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, 2 asientos hacia su izquierda estaba Ron, al lado de  
  
este estaba Hermione y al lado de ella Cristina, en frente de Cristina estaba Alba y al lado de  
  
esta su novio Harry.  
  
Arancha vió que los Alba Cris y Harry se estraban riendo porque Hermione y Ron estaban   
  
discutiendo.Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba hablando contigo sobre cierta chica  
  
de Gryffindor estaba con Malfoy. Ninguno la reconoció.  
  
Unos días más tarde se enteraron que se llamaba Arancha por que la llamban en clase, pero  
  
no la reconocian, eso a Arancha la hizo enfadarse mucho más.  
  
Al irse a dormir, las habitaciones eran de 3 personas, Arancha estaba con Hermione y con   
  
Lavender. y Alba con Cristina y Parvati.  
  
Arancha se puso el pijama, mientras hablaba con Lavender, se acababan de conocer...  
  
en ese momento entro Hermione, y empezo ha hablar con ellas 2... unas horas más tarde...  
  
-Buenas noches Lavender, buenas noches Hermione...  
  
- buenas noches arancha las dos a la vez..  
  
- un momento...dijo hermione  
  
- quien te dijo que yo me llamaba así? no te e dicho mi nombre en ningun momento...  
  
----------------------  
  
Hola!!!! espero que hos haya gustado.... por favor dejar reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
se lo dedico a Alba y Cristina, mis mejores amigas, que aunque en la historia  
  
este enfadada con ellas, LAS QUIERO UN MONTOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN.  
  
ADIOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
